Katniss Trained To Kill
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: I do not own anything from the hunger games. Rated M just in case. Katniss is kidnapped at the age of 10 and is trained by snow to be a killer, how will things unfold for Katniss when she enters the games and makes her reappearance. Will the real Katniss ever come back to her family and will Peeta get the love of his life back from hell. I kinds suck at summaries but this is good.
1. Chapter 1 - 10 years old

_**Hey guys, so this will be my second story on the hunger games. p.s the idea came from another story I've recently read it is on made by MeganTheGirlOnFire it is a really good story and I plan to use the basic idea of it but change it in many ways. So now that all the copyright stuff is out of the way I can begin the story. I might make a trilogy as well (catching fire and mockingjay based)**_

_Summary... Katniss Everdeen was kidnapped at the age of 10 years old from walking home from school. 6 years later she is 16 years old and trained to kill. Will Peeta and her family save her from the Capitols grasp._

(Katniss, Madge and Prim walking home from school)

Madge yells "Katniss, Prim over here!" they run up to her Katniss says "Ok Madge were here" me and Madge links arms and I say "So.. how was school" she reply's "Boring as usual and guess what" "What?" I can see a grin on her face "I think that Mellark kid has a crush on you". My face goes rigid and shocked "No way, Madge no guys like me anyway how would you know" "Because... he came up to me during lunch today and asked if you were single, when I say you were his face lit up like crazy" we both laugh and I nod my head before she says "Hey Katniss I'll see you round oh ask if you can come round when you get home. I'll be waiting..." she smiles and I say "Ok Bye" we wave and that the last time I see her.

"Prim come here!" (Prim is 6 years old and the best little sister I could ever have) she comes over and I take her hand. As soon as we get home mom and dad are already there. I give dad a big hug and I ask "Daddy, can I go play with Madge for a bit?" he sighs and says "Sure but be home by supper" I hug him again and smiles "Thanks dad, bye everyone" they all say in union "Bye Katniss"

I'm just about to run round the corner of the Mayors mansion (Madge is the mayors daughter) and i'm grabbed from behind and a smelling rag is put in front of my face. It only takes about 20 seconds till i'm knocked out. Who did this to me?

**Katniss's dad POV (don't know the name)**

Where is she? She's never this late and she's always either on time or early. My wife and I are starting to get worried, she says "Maybe you should go and find her she said she'd be with the mayors daughter Madge" I reply "Ye, I will look after Prim ill be back soon" and with that i'm running full speed towards Mayor Undersea's house but looking around in case I spot my daughter.

I'm at the front door and I knock. After about 6 seconds of waiting a little girl comes to the door, which i'm guessing is Madge Katniss's friend from school. I say "Is Katniss here she said she would be and she's late" I can see a confused face on her, she says "Mr. Everdeen the last time I saw her was when she was walking home from school she never came over my house in the end I thought she wasn't allowed to in the end". Just as I was going to ask her a question her father comes up behind and we greet each other. It went silent for a bit but I say "Sir have you seen my daughter she said she was coming over here to play with Madge" he reply's "No, i'm sorry she hasn't come here since last week when was she supposed to". I take a breath and say "When she got home from school at about 2pm and left at about 2:10pm, its now 7:30pm and no one has seen her".

Everyone decides to help me look for her, we look for days, weeks even but she's no where to be found. Where is my little girl? I even looked in the woods but there's nothing. She must have been kidnapped and it's all my fault. Prim and my wife are heart broken. And so am I.

**Katniss POV**

Where am I? It looks like some kind of office, then I get the stench of roses and blood in my nostrils. It's president Snow "Why, hello Miss Everdeen" I say with a timid voice "Why am I here I want to go home to my dad" he sighs "Sweetheart unfortunately your not going home for a while, I will be training you to be killer and to make me a lot of money for the hunger games, don't worry you'll see them again when you turn 16" "I don't want to".

He takes out a gun from his desk and points it at my head. He says "If you don't do as I wish, both you and you precious family will be dead my tonight. If you do this for me they wont be harmed" I just nod in agreement and from then on I was training day after day and getting an injection into my arm which they say is to make me stronger.

**_Okay so this is Chapter 1, let me know what you think and you should check out the story I read on (at the top of the page is the username and the story is called Fighter Katniss (hunger games fanfic). Anyway review and follow since I will be updating this story regularly along with my other story so check it out!_**


	2. Chapter 2 - 6 years later

_**Hey everyone, this is the second chapter of my story which is based 6 years later (reaping day). No one knows where Katniss went except us lol. Anyway read and enjoy...**_

6 years have gone by so slow, everyday I have been trained with various weapons and survival techniques. The only reason I am doing this is to save my family but over time I have changed a lot. I'm not the same peppy 10 year old girl I once was now i'm stronger and acting more like a career, lets just see who i'm up against this year.

Yes I miss my mother and father, even Primrose who I can't remember about. She was only 6 years old so I know nothing about her, this year would be her first year into the reaping and if I had stayed it wold have been my 5th year. But i'm doing this for them so they better be grateful.

**Just before the reaping**

I'm dressed in an ugly blue dress that goes down to my knees, I have to blend in though. It takes about 30 minutes to sign in and stand in place. I just stand with my head down so it looks like i'm nervous. Yeah right. Everyone's in position and ready to start the reaping before I can find someone in the crowd a pink chirpy lady come out on stage. God her dresses well everything is horrendous, she looks like a human flamingo.

Unfortunately we have to sit through the most boring film presentation out the dark ages. Like seriously I already knew, once a week I had to watch that crap. I begin looking for someone again but a flamingo takes my head away. The reaping has begun

Miss Chirpy begins "So now the time has come to select our one man and woman for the honour of representing district 12 in the hunger games. As usual ladies first" she walks over to a large bowl containing hundreds of names maybe even thousands, who knows?

Her hand slouches around the bowl for a few seconds then grabs one near the bottom, once out she stands by the microphone and reads out the name in front of her. "Rose Clementine" (random name). A little girl maybe 13 years old starts walking up to the stage. She's very small, brunette hair and brown eyes. You can tell by the look on her face she's terrified until I call out "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I swear everyone gasps. Who cares I just walk up to the stage not scared at all.

Everyone is just looking at me while I waltz up the step to Miss Effie trinket (her real name). She start her annoying talking again "Well, well district 12's very first volunteer what's you name dear" I smile and say "Katniss Everdeen". Two people begin crying must be my parents and a little girl with 2 blonde braids is also spilling tears. She must be my little sister. But everyone else just gasps again and it's getting really annoying to say the least. "Well, now on to the boys" she does the same as she did with the girls, and she read out the boys name "Peeta Mellark".

I feel like my heart just dropped into my stomach, why him. Before all this crap I actually wanted to be his friend. I guess ill have to protect him as much as I can. I don't want to lose him too.

We shake hands had head into the justice building.

While I wait for people to come and see me I take out 6 small knives out of my boot and start throwing them at a target board. I'm considered the most deadliest person in Panem so have to be good at everything.

Just as I throw my last knife a hand is placed on my shoulder. My instincts take over and i'm bring my dad to the ground. In shock I just say "Oh, God...I'm so sorry" he smiles and gets up "It's fine i shouldn't have spooked you" there's a small period of silence until my mother says "Where have you been? We looked everywhere? and Why did you volunteer" I smile and Track down the cameras, shutting them down I can now answer their questions. "Wow lots of questions, ok. Well for starters the Capitol are the ones who took me, two obviously you couldn't look in the capitol and you would've never found me anyway and three I had to volunteer I had no choice." Dad looks at me again "What did they do to you, your not the same" I sigh and say "No, ill never be the same Katniss again, basically a Katniss mutt has taken over, they gave me this injection everyday which supposedly helps with my strength and everyday I was training in every weapon and survival skill the capitol knows" "I'm sorry i couldn't protect you" I just reply in a sad voice "Nothing could've been done, I had to accept it or everyone would die so again I had no choice". They all give me a hug and let me go.

The next person that comes in is Madge. Didn't think I'd ever see her again to be honest but she's here and say "Keep this on you through the games, it's important" I take the object out of her hand and its a mockingjay pin. It's amazing and mockingjay were always my favourite birds.

_2 hours later..._

We arrive on the train and heading of to the Capitol

**So, that's Chapter 2, I will be doing Chapter 3 during the night (about 3am maybe). i would do it now but i'm babysitting till 12:30 so there isn't really a way I can sorry, but it should defiantly be up by tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think it'll be much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Train to the Capitol

_**Sooo, I have just got back from babysitting. Yey. Now I have started to wright the 3rd chapter. I hope you like it and let me know of what you think of the story so far.**_

As soon as I get on the train I feel cut off again, cut off from everyone I love. It's like I've been kidnapped all over again. Except this time I'll have to kill a lot more people.

Snow has made me kill an exact total of 13 people as part of my 'training' and now they all sit on my conscious and eat away at me. I just wish I was me again, not someone that comes from nightmares. I have plenty of them from my kidnapping to the live I have cut.

My cabins the same as it was on the way here, small yet cozy. It had 2 single beds, a dresser, a bathroom and a small side table between the beds. The walls are forest green which is my favourite colour. On my side table is something I have kept since before my kidnapping, it's a bracelet that my father made for me when I was 5. I never go anywhere without it and it gives me strength to keep fighting. Even if all hope is lost.

A knocking sound echoes in my room meaning there's someone at the door. I open it and find the painfully annoying Effie in my face say "Come on honey, time for dinner" I roll my eyes and close the door. Grabbing my bracelet and putting my hair back in a braid I leave my room.

Everyone is already at the table, Haymitch, Peeta who just sits and smiles at me and uhh Effie. God I wish I could rip those vocals out of her neck. Wait what am I saying? that's the capitol me. They're taking over my head already and we're not even at the Capitol yet.

So, on the menu today is bread, chicken noodle soup and chocolate covered strawberries. Yum.

**Peeta POV**

There's something off about Katniss, ever since she showed up and volunteered at the reaping I knew she wasn't the Katniss everyone knew. Even now she's off. Who took her and where has she been all this time?

She looks so healthy too, like someone who's had a good diet and supply of food. Everyone assumed someone took her and had her in the woods somewhere but even her father couldn't see any sign of her out there. Sometimes I can see in her eye disgust, anger, and regret.

Now according to the reports she's the deadliest person in all of Panem and I don't think I wanna test that. But that wasn't her before she went missing. I look to her on the left of me and say "Katniss where were you? You were gone for 6 years then you just magically show up out of know where and volunteer to die" she laughs and says "Peeta I don't plan to die beside I can tell you anything about my kidnapping." that doesn't sound like her. Keeping things like that unless its to protect someone she loves. Maybe her family?

After a long 30 minutes of silence she just walks back to her cabin, and I do the same. I wish she would tell me about everything that's happened to her. She's the love of my life, even now and I don't want to lose her again.

_Next morning..._

Everyone is already up and about and today we arrive in the Capitol. But today i'm the last to arrive instead of Katniss like yesterday. We just do small talk until The Capitol comes into view I get up to get a closer look, but Katniss just sits there I say "Katniss look it's amazing" she smiles and says "I know". She must have been in the Capitol the last 6 years, they trained her to win, now it all makes sense. She had no choice, they must have threatened to kill her family or something along those line. But The Capitol really is magnificent.

We pull up along the train station and everyone looks so weird, from the make-up down to the clothing its horrendous. Me and Katniss are already at the door waiting for it to open. When it does we walk into our last days alive. Well me anyway, not sure about Katniss but i'm gunna keep her alive. I still love her and nothing will change that.

_**Ok, so it is kinda short so sorry about that but i didn't know what else to add to the train scene really. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it let me know what you think and ill be doing the next chapter some time tomorrow. Yey**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Mindless Times

_**Hey guys I am so sorry I forgot to update but I've been pretty busy lately. But here is chapter 4. I hope you like it. Follow, favourite and review!**_

Katniss POV

As soon as we get to the Capitol everything moves so fast. Me and Peeta are separated '_good _I cant stand anymore of his staring'. Like what's his problem? I get to see Cinna again though, since I was brought here he's actually helped me even given a couple of tips for fashion. Not that I really give a dam to be honest but he's a nice enough guy so i'm cutting him a bit of slack.

Cinna has decided to put me in a black suit of some kind that has fire coming from the back of it. Sounds neat right?

It only takes an hour with the prep team since I was pretty much taken care of just before I went to district 12 for the reaping. It's only about 30 minutes with cinna since he just needed to help put my costume on. He says to me "You'll be the one who stands out girl on fire. Wave and smile and pretend you want to be here" I just laugh and walk past him just before I leave though I whisper "Thanks cinna" a warm smile grows on his lips.

I meet Peeta at the carriage. Again he's staring at me. _Like what is wrong with him. God _

As we stroll down the street. All the people from the Capitol are chanting my name which brings part of the killer in me. Me and Peeta decide to hold out hands up linking together as we go through, which brings even more cheers.

We stop and our flame packs are shut of. I see Snow staring at me and I raise my eyebrows. Him nodding is saying I put on a great show. And he did. _Phew_

I just go straight up to my room without talking, even responding to anyone's questions. I'm just so tired of everyone right now my head hurts.

_The Morning..._

I hear the sound of squeaky Effie banging on my door. _Uhh_. I shout "Lemme shower, ill be out in 15!" she stops and I stomp to the bathroom.

I hate my appearance I feel sick, not physically but mentally. I'm a killer and I hate what I have become.

15 minutes later i'm ready and walk into the dining area to breakfast. I just have my usual toast and strawberry jam.

I'm the first one to finish and I go down to training by myself, I cant stand the way Peeta stares at me. It makes me feel even more sick about myself and I really don't need this right now. Right now I need to get into the career back and win this thing before Snow can kill my family.

_**Ok I know its short the training days will be next don't worry, and I WILL post the next chapter tomorrow I will make sure of it!**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Katniss's secret reveled

_**Hey guys so this is chapter 5 and it is basically all about training ad everything. Firstly I will start with Peeta's POV.**_

I noticed it before but I honestly thought it was the light making it hard to really determine the colour. Her eyes are pitch black, when I last saw her the day before she was taken her eyes were a stormy grey colour. Her life has been taken away from her and I may know how to get it back but now is not the right time.

It's breakfast and Effie is banging on Katniss's door. Just before Effie stomp away I hear Katniss shouts "Lemme take a shower, ill be out in 15" the way she says this is like a ungrateful child.

As she promised she arrived exactly 15 minutes later and had toast and strawberry jam. I'm surprised she didn't eat more to be honest but if what I think is true and she has been living in the Capitol for the last 6 years she wouldn't have been starved. She would've had a decent size meal every breakfast, lunch and dinner.

It takes Katniss about 5 minutes to finish her meal and chug down a glass of orange juice. Not even saying goodbye she walks over to the elevator and says "See you at training Mellark" and with that she's gone.

As soon as i'm done Effie escorts myself down to training and everyone is here, now they can begin.

Katniss tunes out through practically all of the woman's speech who helps us with the arena. I'm guessing she already knew all this before she came.

**Katniss POV**

Peeta walks to the camouflage station, must be good at it since he works at a bakery. To bad it won't do him much good. I glance at all the tributes to see what they are doing. I go up to the hand to hand combat station. The man smiles (he's the one who trained me in the first place) he lunges at me I grab and twist his arm. He winces and takes a shot and hits me in the stomach, but I just kick him back behind the knees and falls. I pin him to the ground with force. He taps the floor telling me I won the fight. I help him up and feel several eyes lingering behind me. I turn and find the whole room is watching me and Peeta even looks scared. Ha good.

I jump of the platform and make my way over to Cato and I give him some advice. "you know if you just focus on the one tribute another can easily attack you from behind. Don't underestimate small tributes!" with a smile on his face he says "so, do I need to worry about you, your small ish" I laugh "You wont need to worry about me, unless you ally with me" straight away he says "done welcome to the careers" he also tells me to speak to his fellow tribute. I do as he says and walk over to her. Her name is clove and deadly with knives, but i'm deadlier.

I go up to her and say "Hey clove, i'm your new ally. You should already know me" she replies "Course I know you, your supposed to be the deadliest in Panem" I quickly say "and the Capitol" "I bet you cant throw knives better than me" I smirk and say "stand against the wall" and she does so I shout "ill hit it as close to your ear as I can!" as expected I throw it and just skims her ear and lands into the wall. "now do you believe me?" replying "Sure, teach me "I laugh her off and say "you already know enough".

Over the next hour I become acquainted with Glimmer and Marvel who are also apart of the same career pack. It's time for lunch. Me and the Careers sit around a table by ourselves and start talking. At first it all talk about our districts and everything, obviously I have to look back to my 10 year old memories and the day of the reaping. No one can know that I have been training in the Capitol even though I had told my family.

I learnt a lot about these four in the next hour. I learned that Cato has a younger brother named Eric who's 15 and he's just as eager to win the games just like his dad. His dad won the 32nd hunger games but his mother had died during childbirth. Not a good way to leave this world. It's only him, his brother and his dad left. I feel kinda sorry for him, growing up without a mother must be tough.

Next was Clove. She's also had a complicated life, her and Cato are both friends outside the hunger games. They had decided to protect each other when going into the arena this year. She has a mother and a father but no siblings are mentioned.

Glimmer was the most annoying to be honest, she's the one with the perfect life. A mother and father who spoil her rotten including her younger sister Bethany who's 14 years old. Wait how can anyone's life be perfect when the hunger games still exit and Snow is still alive?

Lastly Marvel, he was pretty much like Glimmer except he is a single sibling, he has no brothers and sisters. Which makes him even more polite than Glimmer.

At the end of training today was pretty much boring we sat and ate fish together then I made my way to my room to shower and change into my night clothing. Which included a pair of baggy shorty shorts and a baby blue tank top.

It takes a while but I finally fall into sleep. But it didn't last long since I wake up to my on screams. Luckily no one heard. All the walls are soundproof which is nice. Since I didn't want anyone to come in knowing i'm screaming. I'm all sweaty and sticky. I just decide to go up to the roof, it's peaceful and I wish that it was like this everyday (the peaceful part, maybe a beach would do e some good lol).

My sitting in silence is ended after 30 minutes since I hear the door open and a blonde boy with bright blue orbs staring at me. I sigh, I never get any peace around here anymore. He sits next to me. I have y legs against my chest and my chin on my knees. I say a little to rudely "Why are you here?" he acted a little nervous before he spoke "couldn't sleep, just had a nightmare" I just laugh it of and he stares at me a little angry actually. Before I can think about what i'm saying I say "I get nightmares every night, if you win you gotta get used to them, the dead will haunt you forever" He just stares at me in disbelief. Ohhh crap, I just told him I've already killed. Shit

He says something "Katniss, h-have you like k-killed someone before" I sigh and shut my eyes and answer slowly "Yes and I had no choice in the matter so drop it please" but he doesn't and asks the most difficult question "How many Katniss?" but he says this with little sympathy. A tear falls down my cheeks but silent cheeks. I cant let my guard down so I spit out the number "7 - 7 people and I remember each and every one of them" before he can ask me anything else I run inside and head to my room and lock the door. I run into the shower and cry my eyes out dry which the shower in raining down my body. Hopefully no one can hear me, especially Peeta.

I redress and just lie in my bed with the covers over my face and fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

It's morning and you know how I can tell. The banging on my door is how, must be breakfast and today is the last day of training which incudes teachings from both Effie and Haymitch on strategy and the interview and the personal score marks from yesterday. I had used every skill I could think of and that I have trained for, i'm hoping for a 11-12 mark which I very high but then again I am the deadliest person probably in the whole world. The day goes by fast and Peeta is still looking at me but I cant tell what he's thinking. Probably thinks i'm a ruthless killer. In my mind I am, but I don't let my guard down and continue with the attitude I have been showing everyone since I was noticed at the reaping.

The personal scores are shown on the TV as shown below:

Glimmer - 9

Marvel - 9

Clove - 10

Cato - 10

Foxface (we gave her this nickname cause her face looks like a fox) - 6

Rue - 7

Thresh - 10

Peeta - 9

And last but not least me - 12

When I see my face with a big fat 12 on there I jump for joy and high five Haymitch. I know it probably hurts Peeta but I say and meaning every word I say "Good job Peeta, you got a good score" he smiles at me and I leave. The other tributes got between 4-7 but these were the people who I couldn't care less about. they were going to die no matter what.

_The interview..._

And now for the interviews, all that's left is me and Peeta to do ours, interview are soo boring but I have to do it in order to gain sponsors, which will of course save my damn life.

I go up first since i'm the girl. I walk onto the stage just after Caesar announces "From District 12 I give you Katniss Everdeen" I walk out wearing a mid thigh blue satin silk dress with black heals and my hair is straightened with small midnight blue rose attached to my hair. I take Caesars hand, h kissed it and sat down. My left leg hangs over my other leg making me look posh. I smile and wave, even blow kisses before the questions start to be asked.

Caesar starts of the conversation with "So, Ms. Everdeen how are you liking the Capitol so far" I smile with a hint of a laugh "I'm loving it Caesar I have seen so much of this city you wouldn't even believe" he smiles and says "that's nice huh folks" speaking to the audience. But another question appears "So Katniss you got a score of 12 in your private sessions do you have anything to say about that" I smile again and say "well ceaser, you know I cant talk about my session but ill just say I put a lot of effort into it and I guess It payed out huh" now he smiles and reply's "Yes you did and got a mighty fine score out of it. (he sighs and says) So Katniss I heard about an incident that occurred when you were 10 years old, can you talk about it" I think for a minute trying to think f what to say and reply "All I can say is that it's made me a much stronger person than who I used to be" we laugh together and my buzzer goes off. Now it's Peeta's turn.

The second Peeta gets on stage he's a different person. Confident and strong. Caesar gets right into the interview.

"Hello Peeta, So let get right into it then. Do you have anyone waiting for you back home" he smiles and says "Yeah but it's just my family" Ceaser looks a little shocked about something and asks him another question "What about a special girl, a handsome man like you should have ladies lining around the block" He does a fake laugh and says "Well, there is this one girl who I've had a crush on forever...but I don't think she's actually noticed me until the reaping" "Oh, that's a shame. I tell you what Peeta you go out there an win this thing and when you get home she'll have to go out with you" he sighs and says "I don't think winning will help me at all" "Caesar looks dazed "Why ever not Peeta" Peeta takes a deep breath and says "Because she came here with me". ceaser looking shocked but sincere "Well that sucks huh" "Yeah it does" and his buzzer goes off.

I stand completely shocked for about 30 seconds then talk to the elevator and run to my room. He loves me, he really loved me, why did he have to say that. My heads going crazy, I cant think straight and just cry my eyes dry again.

The strange thing is. I think I love him to...

**_Sooo, that's chapter 5, I hope you liked it. I know I did. Review, follow and favourite it'll be gratefully appreciated_**


	6. Chapter 6 - I love you Peeta always

**_This is chapter 6. I hope you like it_**

I'm still in my bed, thinking about everything Peeta has said. That's why he stares at me, he really does love me. In some sense I was hoping he wouldn't love me back, but he does. He's bringing me back to life, the capitol me is slowly fading. I can't sleep and I skipped dinner, I didn't have the guts to face anyone after what Peeta announced tonight.

After hours of trying to get to sleep I decide to grab an apple and a small knife. I make my way to the roof using the staircase down the hall. Everything is just exploding in my mind and there's nothing I can do about it. Memories of Peeta and my family are slowly coming back to me, how happy I was before I was kidnapped. The songs me and my dad used to sing. The valley song was my favourite and I cant seem to get it out of my head, I've even started to sing it when no one is around.

I reach the roof and no one is there, thankfully. I sit on the ground in my shorts and red tank top slicing a slice of apple and eating it and repeating the process.

While I eat I just sit there staring at the capitol and singing _the valley song. _I was so into what I was doing I never noticed a boy sitting next to me. He clears his throat and startles me out of my daydreaming/singing/eating. I choke a little on the slice of apple that was currently in my mouth but regain sense back.

I stare at the boy and it's none other than Peeta. I stare at him for a couple seconds then continue with my apple. A few minutes go by with silence till I speak up. "Why are you here Peeta?" I don't say it with a much aggression as I did last time. He sighs and says "I-uhh just wanted to check see if you were ok, I didn't see you at supper" I sigh and said "Well you interview messed with my head, I couldn't face you just yet" I look down at my apple and find I have finished it.

I hold it in my right hand and throw it into the force field. It vaporises. It would never do that to a human though it would be like a sharp shock. Peeta just stares at me, like he's trying to figure something out. He says "How did my interview make you feel, when I confessed my love for you. and it was the truth Katniss I rally have been in love with you, even when you were taken. Even now" I laugh and stare at the ground. I kind of yell what I say "Why Peeta, how can you love me when i'm a heartless killer. I'm not the same girl I was when I was 10" a silent tear come down my cheek and lift my head. I say a lot calmer but standing and leaning against the railing, looking over the city. "You know Peeta, before I was taken to be like this. the only thoughts that went through my head where my family and you" He stands and looks at me, even more tears fall down my face. "Just before I was taken I was going to see Madge, she pointed you out that day but I already knew you, and I already knew I loved you. The capitol in me has started to fade ever since I saw you name called out. When you announced you love for me, my heart broke and my mind screwed up. That's why I didn't leave my room till now. Memories of everything good and bad decided to come back at once. But the killer is still me and when I go into that arena I wont be the same person. I'll be the capitol's pet the one they trained to kill" Peeta looks at me and brings me in for a hug, I don't refuse and cry into his shirt. He keeps telling me reassuring things into my ear which does help me calm done. I brake of once i'm done crying. I look out into the city one last time and kiss Peeta for the first time. It feels like an eternity but as soon as I was done I say "I'm sorry I had to do that, goodnight Peeta" I run back to my room and let sleep take over.

_Next morning..._

I wake up earlier than usual. Today is the day we go into the arena. I shower and meet everyone for breakfast. I don't look at anyone and just eat.

Haymitch is about to take us up to the hovercraft when I pull Peeta into a hug. He hugs back but I whisper something into his ear "Remember Peeta when I enter the arena I wont be the same person, you be able to trust me. Run as far away from me as you can" I finish of my sentence and hug Haymitch. Why am I hugging people lately? he looks a little startled but I make my way into the hovercraft and strap myself in.

The lady with the trackers makes her way around the room putting them into our arms when everyone is strapped in. It doesn't really hurt that much.

Peeta keeps glancing at me and to be honest it's really bugging me. I just look up and stare at the ceiling closing my eyes. I never really enjoyed flying.

We arrive and straight away taken to our pod rooms. Cinna is in mine. I give him a hug and step into my pod once my jacket and mockingjay pin are on me. When I start rising in my pod something just snaps in me and pure evil is taking over.

**Peeta's POV**

I rise up in my pod and look at my surroundings, its all woods and in front of the tributes is the cornucopia. There's so many things in there, so temping but that's what makes it dangerous.

I scan the tributes looking for Katniss, and when I notice her she's staring at the weapons with an evil smirk on her face. The Katniss I knew is gone. she was right it isn't her anymore.

_**So there is Chapter 6 I might start chapter 7 but I may not, I hope you liked it I know I loved the part where Peeta and Katniss are on the roof and her confessing her love for Peeta. Review, follow and favourite would be greatly appreciated.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Let the games begin

_**Ok so this is the seventh chapter I hope you like it. Did you like the last 2 chapter cause I think those are the best ones so far. Starting with Peeta POV**_

The countdown has began ..2. Boom

I run straight toward the tree line and hide in a bush. No one will be able to see me from here but I have to see. Katniss is running towards the Cornucopia and starts killing people. The boy from 7, she slits his throat. The girl from 5 she throws a knife in her chest and the boy from 10 she just puts an arrow in his chest. Katniss seems to be the one who killing the most, Cato has killed 2, Clove has killed 2 and Glimmer has killed 2.

Just before Katniss can reach for a backpack the boy from 6 trips her and try's to stab her in the stomach. But that never happens. She grabs his arm and twists it, throwing him to the ground. Pining him avoiding his running away. "What the hell was that" "I.." she sniggers and says "Save your voice, you wont need it much longer"

A smile comes across her face and she shout to Clove "Clove throw me my knife" she does and they come over to her. A couple seconds of silence go by and she tells the rest of the careers "You know I once heard that all the Capitol wants is a show, Well lets give them one". Katniss starts to cut up his face and tears fill his face. The final death blow is a knife to his torso. The cannon booms. Another life is ended by Katniss.

**Katniss dad POV**

I'm watching as my daughter rises into the arena. There's something of about her, she has an evil smirk on her face and she's staring at the Cornucopia. Is she crazy? She'll be killed in the bloodbath.

The final countdown begins. ..2. Boom

Katniss runs straight into the bloodbath but she is the cause of most of it. She has killed a total of 3 people, just before I thought she was finished a boy try's to kill her. She twist his arm and throws him to the floor while he winces. Pining him preventing him from moving.

That's when it starts to get scary. Katniss calls out to the other tribute Clove for her knife. She says "You know I once heard that all the Capitol wants is a show, Well lets give them one" and start cutting up his face and giving him a death blow. The last things she tells the boy is "Don't try and kill me again, even though you wont be able to" she laughs and Prim looked away during the bloodbath, she's to young for this sort of thing.

This isn't my daughter anymore, it's like she's not even there anymore.

**Katniss POV**

That night I catch a couple of animals to eat. Need to stay in shape to kill kids. Wait what the hell am I saying?. My heads becoming all jumbled again, I stare at my hand and see there covered in blood including my face. I shake my head trying to think straight but I give up and go to the lake to clean myself up. I put my hands in the water and stare at my reflection. A tear comes down my cheek but I wipe it away. Just hurrying to wash all the blood of me. I scrub harder and harder trying to get the dirt of me, but it never will.

Clove comes from behind and tells me were getting ready to go. I just nod and follow her.

Cato throws me a Bow and arrow, a set of knifes and a canteen of water encase I get thirsty. I spot a fire up ahead and move toward it. When it come to plain view the boy and girl tribute from 4 is sitting trying to keep warm. We startle them but I hold them by throwing my arm around they're shoulder, like were friends I say "So, who wants the kill?" glimmer responds "Why don't you take them" I sigh and say "Nah, to tired besides someone else deserves some fun" Cato smiles and announces "I'll have them both" and with that 2 more cannons goes off.

The death toll is shown in the sky and a total of 12 tributes have died today. (boys from district 4, 8, 9, 7, 10, 5, 6 and girls from district 4, 8, 9, 6 and 7.

Half the tribute have gone now.


	8. Chapter 8 - Coming back

_**Continued from last chapter...**_

**Katniss's dad POV**

(Careers eating)

The camera change from Peeta to Katniss and the Careers. they're just hanging around a fire eating a couple of birds that Katniss had caught earlier that day. I look at my daughter and her face is full of emotions. She fighting of something going around her head. She shakes her head and stares at her hands. She just walks over to the lake and stares at her reflection.

After about 10 seconds of silence a tear drops down her cheek. She starting to feel of the guilt from killing all those kids. The blood is all over her hands and face. The only thing she starts doing is scrubbing her hands again and again. Looking at her emotions again she's showing disgust and guilt. My Katniss is coming back. The girl we saw killing kids isn't the same one that is shown here right now. Her ally Clove comes to get her and they are of hunting children again.

**Katniss POV**

We start heading back to camp after killing another 2 tributes, i'm lagging behind but I need to clear things in my head and I don't want to be disturbed. That's when I see it a shimmer in the bushes. It's Peeta. Something snaps back inside of me, I feel like the girl I was just before the arena, the one that loves him.

The moment I saw him he froze, he's about to say something when I put my finger up telling him to shut up. I call ahead to the gang "I'm gunna get some more wood, I'll meet you back at camp" they just nod and hurry along. The second they're out of site I head towards Peeta. I get a medium size knife from my belt and place it in Peeta's hand. I say "Just in case"

There is the look of shock in his face, probably realising that part of me is still here. But not for long I imagine.

_That night_

I'm the lucky one who gets to stand guard tonight. Fun. I pace back and forth trying to figure some things out, while trying to stay warm and close to the fire. That's when I hear a rustle from behind me. It's Rue, the girl from District 11. Before she can get away I grab her arm "Do you know where Peeta is?" she answers "Yes" I get out a cooked squirrel and hand it to her "Here could you give this to him please" she nods and swings away in the trees.

Before I can recognise what I just did I feel a hand grad onto my forearm and twist me round. It's Glimmer she says ""I saw what you did, Betrayer!" "I'm your leader I do what I want" she practically shouts the next word that comes out her mouth "Betrayer!" I kick her and she falls to the ground and I shout "shut up!" by this time everyone's getting up to see what al the commotion is all about. Everyone just looks at me then at glimmer. "She's a betrayer, she gave food to 11 to give to Peeta!" Everyone just looks at me shocked "The healthier he is the better the kill and besides if we don't win I want him to" Glimmer comes at me and kicks my shin, but I easily put her in a headlock just waiting for the right opportunity.

I ask her "You going to stop" before I can react she cuts my arm and I snap her neck. Boom. I announce "she had I coming" The cut on my arm isn't that bad not enough for me to bleed out. Cato speaks up "You did the right thing Katniss" I look at him and say "I did it because I had to not because it was right"

Clove takes over the guarding duties and I sleep for about 10 hours give or take. When I get up I feel so much more refreshed, I go over and get some food. When clove sees I have awaken she throws something t me. It's a tin of some kind of substance. I ask "What's this" "It's for your arm, my mentor and Haymitch got it for you" I laugh and say "Haymitch? you mean he's actually sober" "must be".

After an hour we start heading out to hunt. A few hours go by then I say "Guys, I think I should break with the alliance now, there's only 11 plus me left, I don't want it to come between us" they nod and give me a hug and say good bye. I walk in a complete opposite direction. Where will I go from here?


	9. Chapter 9 - Protection

_**So, this is chapter 9. I hope you like it.**_

It's nightfall and I find a tree, one that is sturdy enough to carry my weight during the night. I do and attach myself to a branch avoiding me from falling in the middle of the night. I have been away from the pack for almost 2 days and 2 cannons have gone off. As far as I can tell the people who are still alive are me, Clove, Cato, Marvel, Peeta, Rue, Thresh, Foxface and an unknown tribute. 8 left until this game is over.

_morning.._

It's morning and the sun is shining, I've decided i'm only gunna kill someone if they are attacking me. I gather up everything I took with me from the career pack. Which is a backpack, canteen of water, my weapons an the ointment Haymitch sent me.

I'm making my way towards the lake since I should probably fill up my canteen before I run out and die of thirst. Overdramatic but that's me.

I walk for just over an hour until I hear a slight scream. It's coming from a girl with dark skin, dark hair and brown eyes. It's Rue. She hasn't seen me but there's the unknown tribute in front of hair wielding a dagger. Without thinking I draw an arrow and it lands in his neck. Boom

Just as the cannon goes rue stares at me as I walk towards her. She had a nasty but on her arm. Rue starts to back away when I grab her good arm and say "I'm not going to hurt you Rue, I want to help" I say in a sympathetic yet honest voice. She nod and I say "Follow me we should get out of the area"

We walk for about 15 minutes when I come across a cave "In here Rue" she follows me into the cave I get out the ointment from my bag and walk towards her. She holds out her arm and I apply the last of the stuff on her wound. I say "It should heal up during the night" she just looks at me for a second then sits down. I grab my brow and arrows and say "my sleeping bag is in my bag, you should get some sleep, I'll hunt for some food" she nods and I smile.

About 2 hours later I go back to the cave, she's sleeping and I start to cook the meat I got. I got 3 squirrels. Once they're done I shake rue slightly to get her up.

Rue's up and we start eating, I was also able to get some more water while I was out to. We sit in silence while we eat then she starts talking to me and asks "Katniss why did you save me, the way you've been during all the time we've been in the Capitol or here. You have never been like this" I sigh and put down my meat. "Rue, it's really complicating really. I never wanted to be how I acted. When I was taken at 10 years old, so many things happened to me that created that me. But certain things are bringing the real me back. Peeta and you mostly" She just looks at me as if trying to figure something out "Why me?" "I guess in some way you remind me of my little sister, even though the only time I saw since that day was the reaping, but before everything we were pretty much inseparable" "And what about Peeta?" I smile and say "That's another complicating matter but whenever i'm around him I feel like my old self, the one who loved to sing and play in the meadow back home (a tear falls down my cheek)" Rue just smiles and we continue eating.

I start to ask questions to her now "So what about your direct and family" she looks at me and say "Well, my family's cool, I have 5 younger siblings so i'm the oldest. and i'm a harvester in my district" I smile "Sounds nice" "Yeah, I miss home though" I say with sadness "Me too"

It's starting to get dark so me and Rue both sleep in the sleeping bag. It's big enough for 3 people in my mind. She snuggles up to me, like how my sister did. I just stare up at the celling holding onto Rue. I cant let Rue die, ill do what ever I can to keep her alive. As I fall into a dreamless sleep the only figure I see before I go is Peeta's face.

_morning.._

I wake up and is still next to me. Just as I stroke her hair slightly she looks up and smiles "Morning" I smile and say "morning"

It takes a while but eventually we get up. We start to talk Rue starts the conversation "So, the careers have kept all the food in a pile by the cornucopia, there's mine around them though, do you think we should destroy it" I smile when she looks up "rue, that a brilliant plan and I know just how to do it" she smiles at me while we eat.

We walk to the tree line of the cornucopia but hide our selves so we don't get seen.

I say to Rue "Ok do you know the plan?" she nods and hugs me, I hug back obviously. I bend down to her "Hey we'll be fine and ill see you for supper" we both smile and hug each other one last time. I also kiss her forehead before she leaves.

10 minutes later smoke rises the other side of the cornucopia, as expected everyone leaves and everything is out for show. I'm aiming up the short for the sack of apples. But before I can release Foxface intrudes and takes something from the pile while being careful not to detonate one of the mines. when she's gone I resume my plan.

the second I split the sack of apples with my arrow the whole thing exploded and i'm flying back landing on my side next to a tree.

It takes me about 30 seconds to regain my senses but the careers have already come back. Luckily they don't see me and I take off running towards where me and Rue where supposed to meet up.

I get to the meeting place but she isn't here. What's going on? I walk around tying to find her for about 10 minute but I come across someone calling my name. It's Rue. I run as fast as I can towards the sound and I finally find her. Rue's caught under some kind of net.

I'm running towards her and free her from the net. As soon as I do we hug each other tightly till she looks up behind me. I look and it's marvel, without thinking I pick up my bow, load it and fire. It lands in his chest and goes down instantly.

Unfortunately his spear already hit it's target. Rue

I stare at her as she pull out the spear from her chest. She falls but I catch her.

She looks at me and say "Don't leave me" "Never, i'm not going anywhere" I move her head onto my lap and squeeze her hand. I genty brsh her hair with my fingers. She asks me in a quiet voice "can you sing?" i nod and sing my favourite song.

I clear my throat and start with tears coming down my face silently

_Deep in the willow, under the meadow_

_Abed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your hair, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will wise_

Her eyes are starting to flutter shut but I keep going

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daises guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place I love you_

_Here chest barely moves and her eyes are shut but I finish the song for her_

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daises guard you from every harm_

The final line are barely audible

_Have your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

For a moment I sit and stare at her, my tears dropping against her cheeks. When her cannon booms it becomes to much for me and I start crying. I hide my face to the left of hers. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I lean down and kiss her forehead and stroke her hair.

I do something that I don't think i'm supposed to but I have to, to remind the Capitol that this is there fault. I go to the bank of flowers next to me and start picking loads of them. I place them around Rues body and place some in her hands. Finally I zip up her jacket to cover the wound that killed her. I say to Rue in a small voice "Live in peace Rue, go to heaven, i'm so sorry I couldn't protect you" I kiss her forehead one last time and walk away. I find a camera and do something I haven't done in a long time. I press my three middle fingers against my lips and hold them out in her direction.

After 10 minutes of walking away I suddenly brake down. I fall to the floor and cry, cry and cry. I cant seem to stop myself. It take a while but I start to stop, silent tear still fall down my face but then I see a parachute float in front of me and land next to my feet. I gather myself and open it. It's a loaf of bread from District 11, you can tell by the design, every district has different designs for their breads.

I finish eating the bread and it's only about 2pm. I just stare into space, my mind comes back to reality when an announcement from the game makers comes up.

"There has been a rule change in this years hunger games, this year 2 victors may be crowned if they come from the same district"

The new news sinks in, before I can help myself I call out Peeta's name.

**_So that's chapter 9, I hope you liked it, i might start the next chapter today but if I don't it'll be up tomorrow._**


	10. Chapter 10 - Peeta

**_Hey guys, so sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. Been pretty busy. School starts on Tuesday, in some ways I cant wait till I go back but I kinda don't want to go back you know? Anyway here is Chapter 10. Oh Oh Oh I have a new story just starting, check it out. But only the first chapter is up at the moment. Obviously._**

_"There has been a rule change in this years hunger games, this year 2 victors may be crowned if they come from the same district"_

_The new news sinks in, before I can help myself I call out Peeta's name._

As soon as I grasp what's just happened i'm on my feet tracking Peeta. The last time he was seen was near the water, maybe I'll get lucky and find him there. I just hope he's uninjured.

_18 hours later.._

I've literally just found a splatter of blood on some rocks just by the river. I obviously cant tell who's it is but they are defiantly injured. After another look I see a the Peeta. He's hidden in a tiny cave in by the water, he looks like he's asleep.

I walk up to him, the only physical damage I can see is a gash on his arm. He hasn't lost to much blood but I clean and wrap up his wound. I would move him myself but he's a bit to heavy and asleep. While he's out I gather game and water for when he does eventually wake up.

2 hours later...

While I cook the meat at the entrance of the small cave in I feel a hand reach for my ankle and a croaky voice appeared "Katniss?" I turn and see Peeta's awake. I smile and hug him "Peeta" he hugs me back tight. "Katniss, I didn't think you'd find me" I laugh and say "Peeta, I can track anything and anyone, beside your arm gave you away. There was a blood trail here" He smile and sits up. He winces as he try's to lean on his bad arm. I say "I tried my best to heal your arm. Only medicine will completely heal it" "Thanks" "Wait a minute why are you here, I thought you were with the career pack? and what happened since then" "It's a long story" "I have time, it's not like we have anywhere to be" I nod and give him some meat and water, while having my own.

I sigh and start my story "Ok, well basically the day I gave Rue the meat to give to you, Glimmer was already up and saw what I had done, we basically got into a fight. I snapped her neck but she sliced my arm just like yours just before. Umm the day after I decided to leave since i didn't want it to come between me and them, I just went the opposite direction from them one we said our goodbye and gave each other a hug. Uh at nightfall I went to sleep in a tree. The morning I made my way toward the lake to fill up my canteen when I heard a scream. Rue the girl from 11. A tribute was about to kill her but I shot an arrow through they're neck. Rue was injured to I took her to a cave and helped her recover. We talked and it was nice. I was like when I was younger when I would talk to Prim, she reminded me of her. After a couple days she recovered since I still had some left over ointment from when I was with the careers, I used the last of it on her. We decided that since the careers had piled up all the stuff from the cornucopia and formed a mine field around it. I would blow up their stash while Rue lit fires to distract them" I went silent since I knew what happened next.

Peeta looks at me and says "What happened to Rue?" a tear escaped my eye, look down and my feet and I respond trying not to break down again "She-um she died. When I went to find her after the explosion I couldn't find her...Until I heard her scream my name...I ran as fast as I could when I found her she was caught under a net, I freed her and gave her a hug telling her it would be ok... Before I knew it she looked up from behind me, I did to and saw marvel throw a spear. I landed an arrow in his chest but he still got his target... Rue had a spear in her chest, she pulled it out and I held her with her head in my lap (i'm sobbing at this point). She umm there was nothing I could do to help her, I just held she asked me to sing so did. I sang the Valley song from District 12...she died in my arms and I had a total breakdown once I set a peaceful grave for her. District 11 sent some bread for me...(I smile a little when I say the net part)that's when I heard an announcement 'there may be two victors from the same districts allowed to win' but I still couldn't save Rue" I start to full on cry again and Peeta just comes over to me, pulls me into his chest and hugs me. I cry for about 5 minutes then start to go back to non vulnerable Katniss.

To try and change the subject he asks "who's left" "uh I think Cato, Clove, Thresh, Foxface, you and me so 4 not including us". We just do small talk for about an hour until we both decide to sleep. I lay my head on his chest while his good arm clings around me. I say "I love you Peeta" he looks a little shocked at first but says "I love you to Katniss" and with that we both fall into dreamless sleeps.

**_Ok, so how did you like this Chapter huh? Anyway I have started a new story called 'HG Boarding School' check it out. Review, favourite and follow it'll be greatly appreciated._**


End file.
